


The Creeps

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Creeps

It was partially due to the fact it was against vampire rules to turn children, even if the council rule didn't hold much water. It was more the fact that the first child vampire she'd met had been a ruthless, psycho bitch. There would always be a part of her that would never forgive Nikolaos for what she did to Jean-Claude. That was before she really knew Jean-Claude. She hated Nikolas more when over the years she heard more details about what had been done to him while he was with her.


End file.
